


A Matter of Timing - Bonus

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Hansencest - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Tumblr: hansencestadvent, post-movie fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the same 'verse as 'A Matter of Timing' from last year's advent calendar fic.  It's too soon for Chuck to be apart from them for too long.  Mostly Scott/Chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Timing - Bonus

Scott’s asleep on the porch when Herc comes up the path, trying to shield himself from the rain with a magazine. Asleep, a book open and loose in his hand. Herc shakes the rain off his hair when he gets under the porch roof, drops the soaked magazine onto a table and quietly sits down beside his brother. Max, asleep on a pillow further along the porch, lifts his head for a second before it drops back onto his paws.

Herc lifts the book Scott had been reading, turning over the corner of the page before closing it, and it makes Scott stir.

"Hey, you want to come inside?"

 Scott murmurs, shifting, eyes slowly opening. A few blinks, and he presses to Herc’s side, smiling.

"Rain put you to sleep, huh? Or that was a bloody boring book."

"Someone kept me up half the night," Scott says, his voice rumbling and heavy with sleep still. "Where’s Chuck?"

"It’s not even three yet. He’ll be home in a bit. Here…" Herc lifts his arm for Scott to get that bit closer, turns his head to watch the rain still coming down. "Least this should freshen things up a bit."

"I should’ve got some dinner ready, I’m-"

"I’ll do it. In a bit, eh?"

They sit in silence for a while, Herc’s cheek nuzzling at Scott’s hair. It isn’t often that they’re like this, but Herc enjoys it when they are. He likes to think it makes Scott feel safe. Loved.

"What d’you feel like doing tonight?" he asks, over the still thundering rain.

"Beach, if the rain stops. If not…" Scott smiles, tipping his head back to kiss Herc’s jaw. "Early night."

They both look up at the sound of a car approaching. Herc presses his lips briefly to Scott’s before getting up and grabbing an umbrella from the stand by the door. He goes down to meet the cab, holding the umbrella over his son’s head as they make their way back up to the porch. Scott’s moving to open the front door when they get there, ushering Max ahead of them all.

"Uncle Scott, will you tell dad to stop making a fuss? I’m fine." Chuck pulls off his jacket, rolling his eyes when Herc takes it from him. "I’m  _fine._ ”

"I know," Herc protests, turning to hang the jacket. "How was it, though?"

"It was great." Chuck shrugs, reaching to take hold of Herc’s belt, pull him close again. "Everyone was great, the place is great, it’s all…"

"Great?" Herc murmurs, smiling against Chuck’s lips. "Missed you."

"I promise I’ll tell you all about it, can we eat first?"

"Your dad’s cooking," Scott says, wrapping one arm over Chuck’s chest and pressing in to kiss the back of his neck. He catches Herc’s eye over Chuck’s shoulder, sees the smile.

"Try to keep  _some_  clothes on to show up to the dinner table in.”

"We will," Chuck promises, already pulling Scott with him towards the lounge. It’s slow going, but Scott’s learned to let Chuck get there on his own.

"Tell the truth," Scott says, once they’re settled and comfy.

"It’s too soon." Chuck wriggles his toes and leans into Scott’s side. "Dad’s gonna be mad."

"He won’t. It’s okay. I’ve got him, alright?"

"It  _is_  a great place. Maybe I can start over next term?”

"You’ve got everything you need already, as long as the principal agrees to it, there shouldn’t be too big a problem delaying. You’re doing great, you know that." Scott curls his hand over Chuck’s leg, strokes his fingers along where he knows some of the scars to be. "This is going to get better, and the school’s not going anywhere. So, wait until you feel completely comfortable with it. You’ll enjoy it more that way."

"Yeah. Thanks, Uncle Scott." Chuck tips his head up to kiss Scott’s jaw, laughs when Scott catches him up into a deeper kiss, pressing him down into the couch because it’s been _hours_  without the taste of him and neither of them cope well with hours. Not yet.

"Oi, thought I told the two of you to behave," Herc mutters, leaning over the back of the couch to rub his hand through the scruff of Chuck’s hair and kiss them both. "Don’t worry, dinner’s on the go," he adds, and Scott relaxes, thumb still moving over the curve of Chuck’s ear.

"You only said to keep some clothes on," Chuck points out, and Scott grins, leans to suck at the tip of his ear just to hear him moan.

"Take it we’re skipping the beach."

"Huh?" Chuck asks, his hands reaching for both of them at once while Herc strokes his throat and Scott tongues his ear.

"Don’t ruin him." Herc gives Chuck’s throat a light squeeze, not elaborating on which one of them he’s even talking to, then he’s gone again.

"Lie back," Scott murmurs, already lifting Chuck’s shirt, knuckles brushing his belly, the light trail of hair there. "I get to define ruin, and I know you want to come."

Whimpering, Chuck settles back against the couch, his hand in Scott’s hair, his knee bent awkwardly to one side. Scott helps him out, makes sure he’s okay before opening his mouth over the beginnings of a bulge in Chuck’s jeans. He smiles when Chuck’s hands get in the way, desperately trying to unfasten, pull loose.

"Someone’s bloody impatient, eh?"

"Like you said. I want this. Do it."

Scott looks up, and Chuck’s eyes are dark looking back at him, darker still when he tacks a ‘please’ on, breathy and sweet in ways that go straight to Scott’s dick. He’s a fucker that way, and Scott knows exactly where he gets it from. He wraps his hand around Chuck’s cock, kisses the head before parting his lips around it, warm but a little too dry yet and Chuck tightens, lifts into him.

It could be easy to think that this is simply everything Chuck deserves and more, but it’s bigger than that. Scott doesn’t need to say ‘I love you’, not any more, not when Chuck can see it in his eyes, feel it in his skin. He says it anyway. Chuck needs the words, needs everything they give him to anchor him to this world, remind him it’s real.  _He’s_  real.

Scott thinks it’s part of the reason why a day away from them was too hard yet.

 _You’re here with us_ , he thinks, as loud as he can, taking Chuck’s cock into his mouth, moving his hands to Chuck’s hips to hold him tight, hold him down. It’s bruising, almost, but Scott knows that Chuck can handle it.  _Wants_  to handle it.

He finds a slow rhythm, turning his head as he moves his mouth, tongue making it wetter, easier. Chuck’s fingers slide in his hair, grip and slide again, and he grins, burying his nose into thick curls, Chuck’s cock deep in his mouth, grins wider at the strangled sound Chuck makes, the helpless pull at him. He moves his hand from Chuck’s left hip to fondle his sac, roll the balls between his fingers, hollows his cheeks and drags his lips back, noisily. He feels Chuck laughing at the sound it makes when Scott pulls his mouth all the way off, too quick, and moans at the way the laugh turns into a long, low groan when he catches Chuck’s cock up again, buries him.

It isn’t long before Chuck’s balls tighten in Scott’s hand, before his hand is tightening and flailing, grabbing at Scott’s shoulder, blunt nails scraping his back through his shirt.

Scott holds Chuck in place when he comes, lets his mouth fill before he slides it back, Chuck’s come spilling to coat his cock as Scott eases off, gives the head a playful lick just to feel Chuck shudder.

"Jesus."

"Sssh."

Scott sits up, pulls Chuck against him, holding him and kissing him lazily while he comes back down.

"Feeling better?"

"I said I was fine." Chuck sighs, shifting to sit his arse over Scott’s lap. "But now I’m finer."

"You’re a fuckin’ tease is what you are. You want me to be in the middle of fucking you and have your dad make us stop for dinner?" Scott nuzzles at the back of Chuck’s ear, his hips moving restlessly. "Is that what you want?"

"I want dad to come in and fuck you, too," Chuck mutters, and Scott’s eyes close.

"We’re definitely skipping the beach tonight. Let’s go see if dinner’s ready, before I can’t wait."


End file.
